kamen rider phoinex
by man242
Summary: i do not own rights to any of the characters except my 3 riders and thier personas
1. the dream and the reality

I will be using capital A to mark changes in the scene or changes in point of view well you'll see

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

THE DREAM AND THE REALITY

Team 7 which consisted of kakashie, naruto, sakura, and sasuke had just arrived at the water country their job was to protect the workers who were building a bridge. They were all trying to get some sleep for the long days to come.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Team 7 seemed to be in what appeared to be a desert as wave of creatures of varying shapes and sizes started to charge them just the creatures got close as a energy bullets impacted them kicking up sparks as it hit they turned to see on a hill of sand 3 armored figures .

The 1st looked like- helmet had red lines going down it with eyes that were pitch black the chest was green with twin yellow lines making a symbol of a star across his chest while his arms and legs are green and black while he seemed to be carying a halberd.

The 2nd His body was covered in a black body suit with RED sidings. His belt and buckle were almost like but his card case was smaller and BLACK. His buckle's inner area was also black and had the word "FREEDA" imprinted on the top of it. His knee armor, lower leg armor, boots, hand armor and forearm armor were the same as the first but his leg and forearm armor are GREEN on the inner area and RED on the outer area. His shoulder armor and chest plate were bulky and rigged and his helmet was slightly similar to as well, just GREEN and RED.

The 3rd one who stood between them merely looked like His body was encased in red leather like material from his neck to his feet with some white on the sides of his arms and gold on the sides of his abdomen. The shins, knees, and thighs silver on the inner sides divided on the front by a thick black line. His forearms were also covered with armor as well but they were just white on the inner parts and black on the outer ones.

Head is incased by a black helmet with the front and top colored fuchsia as well with seven black vertical lines running down the front with two of the longer lines over the eyes looking like antennas a little silver along the bottom of the helmet. The top part of the middle stripe had a bit of yellow on it and a set of large red quarter circle lenses on the front.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

All three of the armored figures drew cards the first 1 looked like a huge wolf that was gold, the second one was the picture of a golden scorpion while the 3rd looked like a golden phoenix.

The 1st inserted his card into the tip of his glaive before pulling the shaft the glaive spoke in response "final attack ride- w..w…w..wolf

The 2nd inserted his into a muzzle of a gun as it did the same "final attack ride- fr..

The 3rd threw his into a belt and then pushed in the sides "final attack ride- ph..phoi..phoinex

Claws then appeared on the 1st ones hands replacing the glaive before he charged vanishing and reappearing behind the enemy wiping most of them out

The 2nd one raised his gun as 9 circular rows of cards appeared before he pressed the trigger causes a blast of energy that took out almost all but 1 of the weird creatures

The 3rd stood as a large bird flew through him and he became encased in flames he jumped up and wings exposed from his back propelling him forward impacting the last ones head at it exploded

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The 3 had instantly turned to the konoha ninja and then to each other the one with the gun raised it before nodding to the one with the glaive before the one who wore the belt punched him in the head muttering "idiot"

And with that team 7 woke up

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

They were confuse by the fact that they had all the same dream but waited on that fact right now they had a mission to complete

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Meanwhile nearby 3 masked figures were walking towards the bridge

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The battle happened normally kakashie ended up killing haku but when gato and his men arrived

"you think you can beat me I have more help than you weaklings have" as he finished a crack started to form behind him before two hands started to pull it open to reveal a large creature that had a mask that looked like a clown as it stepped out right beside the bridge and looked hungrily towards the ninja and the citizens as a red glow started to appear at its mouth readying a cero sparks appeared on it as it reeled in pain everyone looked towards where the shots came from the same 3 armored figures from team 7's dreams started walking towards them

the 1st one spoke as soon as he got close enough "get back we will handle this ready freeda wolf" the pair nodded and then suddenly started rock paper scissors till the one who had not revealed his name yet smirked "I win my turn to fight"

he started to run at the creature before switching a card case he was caring to sword mode before yelling "just die you stupid hollow" the said creature tried to use one of its hands to crush the armored figure before he jumped on the hand running along it

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

As this was happening kakashie was about to join in an attempt to help but the armored figure that had been named wolf raised his glaive blocking his path before saying "he will be fine we do this all the time one hollow is nothing to worry about"

Kakashie just sat down confused

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The armored figure continued to run along the hand drawing a card and placing it in his belt which announced "attack ride" he then pushed the sides in "slash" his sword started to glow red as he reached the head he pushed of and landed on the creatures other hand before pushing off once more reaching out with his red sword as it impacted the mask cracking it the creature started to disintegrate he then pushed off once more landing right beside the prone form of haku he switched his sword back into the card case before replacing it back on to his belt before drawing another and putting it in the machine announced "copy" he pushed the sides in as suddenly haku's body started to disintegrate before a card shot out he immediately threw it which somehow started to glow and reform into a fully alive haku before he started to leave motioning his two allies to follow

That was when the wounded zabuza stopped them "who or what are you"

"We are just riders passing through remember that" the one known as freeda said and with that the 3 disappeared in a sandstorm

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hokage tower the Hokage was just sitting trying to relax after a heard day when a sandstorm started in his office sending everything allover as 3 armored figures appeared

"that freeda I am phoenix and that's wolf now that the introductions are over with I can explain why were here you see we are kamen riders and it is our job to make sure that different worlds or dimensions don't interfere with one another but that is exactly what's been happening and as such we have been traveling through the different world trying to seal them back up and stop the interference although we aren't the original rider who did this job we were forced to take over although I will not be explaining that part"

So after the explanations were done sarutobi gave them a place to stay at during they're visit and they left noting that they had left the room destroyed on arrival

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

They had all been given different places to stay and didn't argue considering they blew apart the office in the appearance

They had taken off they're armor to avoid suspicion

Freeda look like a fairly non muscular he wore a necklace with a cross he was 6ft he wore black jogging pants with a green jacket the most strategic of the group but not understanding

Wolf had brown hair and was probbly the most muscular of the group he wore a black shirt that was tight enough to show off his muscles and he wore blue pants that had a symbol of a pack of wolf running up it he loved to fight rather than talk

Phoenix was the tallest of the group he wore s a red combat vest had brownish black hair a fairly muscular build wearing white jogging pants he was wearing 6 necklaces he was the best at negotiation considering the other two would just go in guns blazing no pun intended

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

They were also going to be assigned to some squads as extra members and have to take part in the chunin exams of course phoenix knew this was not going to end well

Freeda who real name was Todd was going to be a part of a squad consisting of a hinata, kiba, and shino

Wolf whose real name was Nathan was susposed to be a part of a squad of sakura, sasuke and naruto

While phoenix himself who was in reality Anthony was to be a part of a squad of sand ninja to keep an eye on them they consisted of gaara, kankoro and temari

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

They kept chatting because it appeared that both the sand nin and the squad of team 7 wouldn't be here for a few days so it would be intresting

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

So this is the first chapter I hope you guys like it I am hoping to somehow make connect it to the new dragon warrior story I wrote


	2. thefirstday as ninja freedas seconde rid

So this is the second chapter

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The first day as ninja ryuuga appears freeda's second ride

Anthony and Nathan decided to just go hunting for weapons that could be used other than their drivers while Todd decided go to the training ground that he was supposed to meet his new allies at before it was time and get some target practice in he was a good shot up to 1000 yards easily as he arrived he saw 3 kids about the same age as him give or take

The first was a girl that had pure white eyes he would instantly think that she was blind but she seemed to be seeing and moving with precision the 2nd person was a boy with a dog perched on top of his head the 3rd was just some kid with glass he knew that they were hinata kiba and shino because of what info he got from their files he was given

He walked up and shouted "you're the team I been assigned to for the exam well"

They tuned to look at him as kiba said "so your no ninja you have no skills"

"oh yah I am no ninja but I am better than one ha" just as he finished his sentence there was a song playing out of his pocket he took out the phone that his brother Anthony had modified to track signals of people coming from other dimensions and sighed 4 worms were coming from kabuto's world they were going to appear at the center of the village so he ran just as he heard explosions starting over in that direction

Hinata sounded worried "what's going on"

"This type of thing always happens to me come on I will explain what I am allowed on the way" Todd replied picking up the pace drawing the freeda driver along the way

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Meanwhile ironically Anthony and Nathan had just finished buying a bunch of new gear to avoid relying on they're drivers and had just arrived at the centre hearing the blast the worms had not molted yet Anthony strapped on the phoenix driver as Nathan drew his glaive they both withdrew cards just as Todd had arrived the freeda driver in hand and transformation card as well yelling "I will deal with this guys leave it to me"

"Very well make it fast" Anthony replied while sitting down

Hinata then turned to him and said "what's going on "

"worms are creatures who live in a alternate dimension that we refer to as kabuto's world they have super speed after molting which might happen soon" Nathan replied startling hinata

"lets sting" Todd yelled while inserting his card into the muzzle which then announced "kamen ride" he the pulled the muzzle out which it then started beeping followed by announcing "freeda"

Then a large screech was heard as Todd pointed the driver up pulling the trigger as a red light shot up and hovered up in the sky a large scorpion appeared like a ghost that it was and rammed into Todd disappearing as armor appeared then the red light fell down giving color as it was absorbed

freeda then took aim firing multiple blast sparks flying off the 4 worms as freeda grabbed a card from its slot and inserted it "attack ride" and pulled the muzzle "_Senbonzakura" _ a sword started to pull together in the air as the worms started to glow red and grow

"Todd hurry it up they're molting we can't afford this" Nathan shouted as he inserted his card into the glaive but Anthony stopped him

worms finished molting and disappeared just as the sword finished appearing freeda took a hold of it and whispered just loudly enough for everyone to hear "scatter _Senbonzakura" _the blade glowed pink as it disininigrated and cherry blossoms started to rain down around them

kiba then burst out laughing as the petal fell just then blood started to appear out of nowhere as the worms reappeared before falling down in pain shutting him up

Freeda grabbed another card inserted it "final attack ride- fr...free…freeda" he took aim with his driver as the nine rings formed but instead of the usual set up the petals started to converge before he pressed the trigger the blast was pink followed by the petals as the enemy instantly disinnigrated in the blast as the smoke cleared freeda pulled on the muzzle ejecting the transformation card and changed back into his human form before holstering his driver he turned to his cousins and sighed as he walked back towards his new team to see their shocked expressions

"Now you know why I am stronger than all of you and the fact is even with out my armor I am a excellent marksman now I believe we were supposed to meet up with your sensei" Todd said while started to walk towards the training area his squad following him

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

4 hours later Todd had dealt with the explanations needed and had gone shopping for new gear with kiba who knew more about ninja gear Nathan had left to go meet with his team who had arrived back from their mission when he arrived just in time to some kid ram into some guy in what appeared to be a puppet suit he drew his glaive just as the guy had drawn the wrapped up package and Nathan appeared beside the orange suited boy and said "now don't want to fight little kids who are smaller not to mention younger then you kid"

Just as he finished he said Anthony appeared leaning on the fence "so this is the sand ninja I was supposed to team up with" he said grinning

"Kankoro stop it we are not supposed to be pulling this stuff we are here for the exams that's it" temari said as she turned to leave motioned to kankoro to follow as Anthony followed as well

Nathan turned to naruto and sakura "I am Nathan I will be a temporary team mate for the exam"

"_He is our temporary teammate he does not seem normal" sasuke_ thought who had appeared in a tree

"Well welcome to team seven Nathan" naruto said

"_Is it just me or is he hot" _sakura thought

Nathan saw the look sakura was giving him he sighed "_I hate fan girls" _he thought

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Anthony walked following kankoro and temari before they stopped and turned to face him kankoro was the first o talk "we both know that you were only added to our team to keep an eye on us" temari nodded

"I really don't care what you think or what the old man wanted me to do all I care is my job that I came to this stupid village to do that that's all" he said while staring

Temari sighed "what's this so called job"

"well its kinda hard to explain you see I am a kamen rider and it is a my job to make sure that different worlds or dimensions don't interfere with one another but that is exactly what's been happening and as such we have been traveling through the different world trying to seal them back up and stop the interference although we aren't the original rider who did this job we were forced to take over although I will not be explaining that part" he said rather quickly

"And we should believe you why" kankoro said while starting to lean on a fence

"Ummmmmm good question I am really not supposed to do this but maybe I can show you another world not sure never tried to bring someone with me hmmmm something think about later" as he finished speaking his phone went off playing what ive done

he picked it up to find out who would show up now and sighed "looks like your proof just arrived dam how though can ryuuga come here question for later"

just as kankoro was going to retort a large black dragon rammed into Anthony sending him through a building as a armored figure followed it he was wearing a black suit with a dragon head on his arm and his visor is black

temari tried to draw her fan only to be kicked in the gut sending her through a nearby fence kankoro started to go help her as he was punched in the face sending him into a door of a nearby building ryuuga then started to walk towards the unconscious form of temari while drawing a card and inserted into his gauntlet pulling the dragon head up "sword vent" a mechanical voice announced

just as he was going to strike temari he got shoved into a building standing over temari was Anthony as he strapped the phoenix driver around his waist and drew his card he yelled "lets burn it all down" he inserted his card "kamen ride" he pushed the sides in "phoenix" they heard a large screech as a large bird started to fly down from the sky impacted Anthony as flames arced around his body as they faded his armor appeared

"You will not beat me a second time phoenix this time I will win" ryuuga announced as he charged to only be knocked back by a kick from phoenix as phoenix drew another card

"Shall I teach you the difference between you and me?" he said while inserting the card "attack ride-burst" he switched the ride booker to gun mode and fired

"Guard vent" a visor announced as twin black shields appeared in front of ryuuga deflecting the blasts "and you call me weak" he smirked

"_One faces the most danger during one's best attack. That is also one of the rules of battle._" Phoenix said while switching his gun to sword mode while inserting another card "attack ride-slash" the blade started to glow red

________________________________________________________________________  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

This is the second chapter I hope you like it


	3. Chapter 3

_"__One faces the most danger during one's best attack. That is also one of the rules of battle.__" Phoenix said while switching his gun to sword mode while inserting another card "attack ride-slash" the blade started to glow red_

Phoenixes second ride a rider rumble

phoenix started slashing with his sword but ryuuga kept blocking with his twin shields after several strikes phoenix cut through the shield only to be kicked back as ryuuga drew another card and inserted it "strike vent" a dragon shaped claw appeared attached to his hand as he stood back started to slowly retract the newly clawed hand as a black fire started to burn inside it

Anthony drew a card and inserted it while muttering "lets load up" "kamen ride – Zolda" he transformed as a armor appeared on him that was green with a gun on his right thigh and a thick metal breast plate on his chest

He then drew the gun and inserted a card just as ryuuga shot the clawed hand forward launching black flames "guard vent" the fire impacted Zolda-phoenix and as the fire subsided a large green shield appeared to be blocking the shot

Phoenix dropped the shield before inserting another card into the gun "shoot vent"

A pair of large cannons suddenly started flying down and attached to his shoulders

ryuuga was busy drawing a card when twin blasts hit him sparks raging off as he backed up and started to run Anthony drew two more cards and started to insert them "attack vent" a mirror appeared as a metal creature came out of it "final attack ride-zz..zold…zolda" he inserted his gun into the back of the creature as kankoro had gotten out of the door to the building he was thrown into to see the creature body open up to reveal thousands of weapons that he did not know what they were

"bye bye ryuuga have a nice trip end of the world" he said while he pushed the trigger causing the creature to fire missiles lasers and the like creating a crater where ryuuga was standing

As the smoke subsided there was nothing left in the crater phoenix pulled the sides sides of the driver out and ejected the transformation card changing back to Anthony

"We better get out of here lets face it I doubt the old man would like a huge crater in the village" Anthony said while lifting up the unconscious temari carefully to avoid any injuries

kankoro nodded and started to lead the way to the apartment they rented for they're team

As they arrived they saw two people one caring a gourd which Anthony guessed was gaara and the other he thought was they're sensei baki at least he thought that was the name

As they saw Anthony a sense of worry came on bike's face "she will be fine she was not the one sent into a building" Anthony said while handing her to baki

Gaara didn't say anything but the look of killer's intent was not amusing for Anthony

So he let off his own and started a staring contest kankoro saw this and (sweat drop)

(4 hours later Anthony and gaara still at it except now in the apartment)

(2 hours later)

"They're still going at it baki" kankoro said

"Well I bet 200 on gaara winning" baki replied

Just then temari walked into the room yawning

"Morning I think" she said sleepily

"Well its not morning more like night sleepy head" Anthony said jokingly without braking his staring contest

"Huh oh wait where is that guy that knocked me out" she said as she started running for her room coming out with her fan but Anthony just waved it off

"I dealt with it now where I was oh yah winning a random staring contest I bet 4000 on myself" Anthony said while continuing the staring contest

"Anthony you said that you'd explain what the riders are exactly" baki said while placing some cash on the table

"I know to start there are 9 rider worlds or main worlds ryuuga was from one of these worlds or so we thought anyways and so are me and my brother and cousin but normally riders cant interact with one another's worlds unless let in that's where world jumpers come in there were originally 2 named decade and dined they protect these worlds until a short 4000 years ago where the users and drivers were destroyed 2 months later 3 new drivers were created to keep the balance they were the freeda wolf and phoenix drivers which after a 3 months of testing were given to me Todd and Nathan we then discovered more worlds that we didn't think existed this one included since then we have been sealing the worlds to stop interference between them and that's what brought us here" Anthony said with out breaking the staring contest

just as a large wolf jumped into the building making every one look except Anthony who than shouted " I win oh hey wolf" the said wolf was so interesting because it was see through it just starting tilting its head backward and forward

Which Anthony realized what it meant and then nodded "I will be there soon tell Nathan that wolf"

"Who's that" kankoro asked

"He belongs to my brother just like my phoenix helps me as well"

He than went to the door of the apartment promising to explain more when he returned and left

As Anthony walked through village he thought back to the night where he gained his driver

"_**Flash back"**_

_**In a street in aggizzi BC there was a battle raging as 20 armored figures fought for supremacy **_

_**You see in his world there were clones of all riders in existence no one was not sure why**_

_**inscisor took a kick from kiva only for kiva to be slashed by blade who was shot by zolda who was in turn was kicked by den-O and so on this process seemed to go on forever **_

_**until cracks started to form in the sky and creatures with masks started to come through by the hundreds the riders did not know what was going on but agreed to a truce started to prepare the 13 mirror riders drew their final vents while everyone else started getting they're final attacks ready as they hit the creatures seemed untouched or rather not fazed as the smoke from the attack ceased the creatures charged not even having a scratch **_

_**as the armored figures fell one by one a girl watched the scene before a hollow saw her she started to run as the creature closed in for the kill she fell over and closed her eyes waiting for the inedible but it never came she open her eyes to see a boy holding back the beast with relative ease using his glaive before pushing it away beside him were two more people the collectively drew 3 cards staring at them before the one who saved her inserted into the glaive as his features became more savage he pushed the glaive closed "kamen ride-wolf" the heard howling as a pair of wolfs started to converge before merging with him encasing him in armor the other two did the same as a large bird and scorpion merged with them they then drew more cards of varying powers and charged **_

_**As they were fighting Anthony or phoenix was fighting more and more fiercely as it or on they were losing before a yellow light grabbed wolf phoenix and freeda and pulled them in**_

_**The riders clashed that night but by the end their home world had started to crack and disappear all the riders made their final stand **_

"_**End flash back"**_

they had lost their home every one of their friends they traveled the worlds trying to set things right by blocking the creatures of other worlds at every turn but not all the other riders liked this idea

As he made it to a park in front of the ninja school he saw Todd and Nathan

But what he did not expect to see was the Hokage and several jounin including baki

As he walked he sighed he did not really want to explain much

He decided to sit on the swing and looked at the different jounin

The first one had grey hair and his Hitai-ate covering one eye he knew this was Nathan's sensei

The second that he found not worthy was a black haired woman who he recognized as Todd's sensei

There were several others some were anabu but Anthony didn't pay attention to

The old Hokage spoke first "so are these random battles what you told as these interferences"

"Correct Hokage" replied Todd as he stared into the night sky

"Just lucky it hasn't been anything big" Nathan growled out as he was itching for a fight

so anyways due to request your senses would like to see what you can do as such we will be testing you by a spar between you three and they want to see the drivers as you call the," the third said as he and the shin obi take a few steps back into a good area around the training arena of the park

"Then lets not disappoint" Nathan said as he shouldered his glaive and drew his card and inserted it "let howl" he shouted as he closed the glaive

"kamen rider-wolf" he made several slashing motions as blue energy was left in the air forming a star a howl was heard before a spirit wolf jumped onto a nearby fence and started running impacting his partner as sever marking went over him forming a suit

And the energy star went over him placing him in his armor

"this is going to be fun" Todd said as he drew his driver "lets sting" Todd yelled while inserting his card into the muzzle which then announced "kamen ride" he the pulled the muzzle out which it then started beeping followed by announcing "freeda"

Then a large screech was heard as Todd pointed the driver up pulling the trigger as a red light shot up and hovered up in the sky a large scorpion appeared like a ghost that it was and rammed into Todd disappearing as armor appeared then the red light fell down giving color as it was absorbed completing the transformation

"True we have not had a spar in a while" Anthony as he strapped the phoenix driver around his waist and drew his card he yelled "lets burn it all down" he inserted his card "kamen ride" he pushed the sides in "phoenix"

They heard a large screech as a large bird started to fly down from the sky impacted Anthony as flames arced around his body as they faded his armor appeared

wolf started first with a savage howl he drew a card and inserted it into the driver "attack ride" he shut it "savage claw" it shouted as wolf strapped his glaive to his back before catching a pair of claws for the sky (think krider tiger or axe claws)

He immediately charged at phoenix that switched his ride booker to sword mode and joined the charge while freeda took aim

Wolf went with a left slash that phoenix duck under before going for a stab wolf pulls to the left dodging the stab before several sparks blast off of the pair as they fall down

They scramble to their feet and jump opposssite of one another dodging a few more shots from freeda

Freeda drew another card and inserted it "attack rider" he pulled the muzzle shut "thunder

Lighting bolt lance down from nowhere and struck the driver charging it before freeda started firing more shots

Wolf and phoenix started weaving in and out of the shots as they both drew new cards and inserted them

"time to fly" phoenix shouted while he pushed in the sides "kamen rider-knight" it announced as the armor exploded out in blue energy and went over his body changing the armor into a black armor with a bat theme

"Burn in the abyss" wolf shouted as he closed the glaive "kamen rider-ryuuga" as his armor exploded out with black energy changing his armor into a black armor with a dragon theme

Pknight drew his sword before charging at freeda while wryuuga inserted a card into the dragon head on his left arm and pulled it up "sword vent" it announced as a black sword flew down into his waiting hand before he charged as well

_**This is chapter 3 srry for the wait several problems turned up but I managed to fix them the next chapter after this one should be done in a few days and I will continue from there**_

_**Also I will set up a vote to which of my riders will pair up with whom**_

_**Feel free to give ideas even if they're from another show such as bleach because they will be there eventily **_


	4. a wolfs power

Yah 4th chapter

a wolfs power and a snakes strengh

**Flash back**

**Freeda fired as phknight jumped up meeting darkwing who became a set of wings he flew dodging shots wOnyx charged with the dark drag saber trailing behind him**

**Freeda ducked the swing as wonyx got in close and elbowed him in the gut before swinging around taking aim at the his chest and fired sparks ripped off as lighting surged through wolfs body as the onyx transformation canceled**

"**final attack ride-k…kni…knight" they both looked up to see phknight as his cape wrapped around him becoming a drill **

**freeda drew a knew card along with wolf they both inserted them "attack ride" and closed the drivers "blizzard" freedas announced while wolfs announced "speed" **

**wolf disappeared as freeda took aim and fired at the drill his freezing bullets slowing it but not enough to stop it when it hit freeda got thrown through a few trees from the resulting explosion his armor disengaging**

**phoenix armor returned to normal as he stood up looking for wolf suddenly sparks ripped off his armor **

**as wolf appeared behind him holding his final attack ride card he but a look of surprise as a phoenix had already drawn his ride booker into gun mode and fired knocking the card out of his hands**

**phoenix drew a card inserted it "final attack ride-ph…phoe…phoenix" his phoenix flew through him as flames incased the armor he took aim with the driver and fired as a flame vortex launched out devastating the spot where wolf stood**

**wolf rolled out of the smoke armor disengaged **

"**game over" phoenix announced as he undid his transformation**

**end flash back**

4 days later the 3 riders in each of their teams had gotten to know them and learned a few ninja tricks

anthonys team was the most screwed up one he had ever but he had managed to turn a few things around

gaara wasn't as blood thirsty as he was, he also found out that suna and sound were going to invade not that he cared that much he also found out that the kazekage was already dead and replaced by some guy by the name of Orochimaru as such suna no longer was going to help in the invasion but instead in a defence

meanwhile Nathan had learned that something had to be stuck up that uchias ass because he had asked no demanded to have the drivers for himself meanwhile he had managed to get the sakura girl over her crush and now she was being serious by training but she also started liking Nathan instead which created his new catch phrase "I hate fangirls"

meanwhile todd had the best time with his team a quiet bunch mostly besides kiba

today though was the day of the first exam as he entered with the suna nin he saw a room that said 308 but knew from what little genjutus he had learnt in the few days that he had not even gone up a flight of stairs and so ignored and followed his teammates up stairs but as he reached them he heard Nathan mutter "idiot"

apparently sasuke who Nathan affocionaley called duck but was revealing the genjutsu when he had the chance to eliminate the competition

anthony sieghed before continueing walking

* * *

a few hours later in the forest of death the sand team had dealt with a rain nin team with little effort and made to the tower

* * *

Todd's team had used the forest and its creatures to its advantage and made it to the tower

_______________________________________________________________________  
Nathan's team was walking in he forest before a blast of wind blasted naruto directly sending him through the forest and knocked Nathan through a tree

as he woke up he noticed he was surrounded by the moth fangire, beetle ace undead, and the kamen rider abyss

"somethings never change" he said as he drew the glaive

"I guess its time for a little fireworks" Nathan said as he shouldered his glaive and drew his card and inserted it "lets howl" he shouted as he closed the glaive

"kamen rider-wolf" he made several slashing motions as blue energy was left in the air forming a star a howl was heard before a spirit wolf jumped onto a nearby fence and started running impacting his partner as several marking went over him forming a suit

And the energy star went over him placing him in his armor

The moth fangire drew what appeared to be a sword before charging going for a overhead strike that wolf merley caught with his glaive before pushing off spinning around with a slash connecting with the fangires head and then flipped over the downed fangire to land a blow to the beetle undead on the chest and rolled out of the way of abyss who tried to kick the spot he was in

"I guess time to even the score" Nathan said while inserting a new card "kamen rider"

he closed the glaive "Dark Kabuto" The driver announced as metal started gliding over with a metallic sound as the transformation completed he tapped the side of his belt "time to end this" he said

"clock up" the belt announced as every thing around him went into a stand still he ran getting close to the beetle undead first and inserted a card "final attack ride-k…kakakakabuto" his glaive announced while Nathan said "rider kick" he spun around with a lighting fast kick just as a lighting from the belt arced down to his left leg which then impacted the undead head

"clock over" his belt announced as his armor went to normal he then lashed out with his glaive decapitating the moth fangire who then fell along with the undead who then both exploded

he then went to slash abyss who was'nt there he got up and looked around noticing that no one was around and muttered "dam" before running off in the direction he could sense his team in the hopes of being on time wondering _"where are all these riders coming from" _he thought dodging trees every few seconds

he arrived just to see Naruto get a seal in the gut but he did'nt know that

so he charged just nicking the sanin who imediently dodged and bit sasuke on the neck and ran wolf not far behind him

as wolf kept running after Orochimaru who was launching snakes, kuni, and shurikun at him

_________chapter end______________________________________________--

yet another chapter srry with exams going I have been having tough time dealing with this I will begin next chapter soon if possible srry for the inconvience to my readers


	5. srry

-ok I am srry for not posting a new chapter its just I have being having a lot of techniqual issues and at this point after finally fixing my computer lost my motivation for this story so for time being will be putting this one on hold once again I apoligize and I will get back to this as soon as possible


	6. note

-note

I will be writing a new story soon hopefully it will a long and good one

it will be heading on different realalities such as claymore or naruto

as one thing I would like to do is that is ask for you the viewers for ideas on different places you would like me to

go to and I just do that

now as to my story kamen rider phoenix ever since my computer problems I have realised that there was'nt any real

plot to the story I was just going by instinct so for now it is on hold probly for a way longer while

while I try to figure it out otherwise I wish everyone a early happy easter and I will be back with good news soon hopefully


End file.
